


For Your Eyes Only

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Dom Hermann Gottlieb, First Time, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, POV Hermann Gottlieb, Piercings, Sub Newton Geiszler, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: Hermann had always controlled his acts rebellion, but the noisy, irritating, and down-right lovable Newton Geiszler is about to find out just how not buttoned-up Hermann really is.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Much, much credit to [NIXtheWADE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIXtheWADE) for being the beta for this. I'm such a sub, I needed so much help writing a Dom! <3

Hermann had certain...sensibilities. Being marked gifted at a young age and being the third of four children who were also gifted often left people questioning him. So, he preferred to control as much outside reaction to himself as he could.

He wore button-ups and sweaters, always long sleeved and always overtly professional. He kept a strictly professional attitude as well, particularly around anyone who might be considered a coworker in even the remotest sense. He spoke with such intellectual control that it came off as cold and unfeeling.

And usually, this kept people from questioning his abilities. They saw the professional, intellectual scientist that he was, not the young age that he also was. 

Usually. 

Newton Geiszler was an exception. He was an exception in that his reactions were so far removed from what Hermann tried specifically to evoke that it felt like trying to predict weather patterns when one was given nothing more than a rather tall hill to stand on.

The problem with this was that Newton should have understood Hermann. He went through very similar situations, his youth often called into question when he tried to present his scientific findings. Newton did not understand, though. His own blatant disregard for professionalism showed that. It was as though he tried to use everything about himself to scream back in the faces of those who would demean his work. Or him. Or even his horrible taste in monster movies.

Hermann sometimes wished he had that sort of confidence. He wished, privately in the dark of his quarters, that he could shed the layers of metaphorical armor he'd placed on himself and scream back as Newton did.

Yet, he could not. He did rebel, in his own way, but his method was quite a bit softer than Newton’s. And in spite of it all, it was the ever-infuriating Newton Geiszler who was the first person to discover his method. Well, when Hermann says ‘discover’...

One night, after a bad day where they'd lost another jaeger team and had decided to drink away their woes together, Hermann and Newton had ended up in Hermann's quarters. Newton was sprawled on his bed, one leg hanging off the side and swinging back and forth. He had an arm tucked under one of Hermann's pillows helping to prop him up enough to eye Hermann who stood across the room, one hip leaning against his desk. 

"Fuck him," Newton growled after Hermann had recounted a bad encounter with a professor from grad school. "Herms, I know I give you a lotta shit, but you know we are like the smartest guys in the universe, right?"

Hermann scoffed. "I certainly do not know that. But thank you for the sentiment, Newton."

"Yeah, dude. You just need to learn to let loose a little." Newton's words came out a touch faster than usual, perhaps affected by their shared drinks. “You deserve to let go of whatever shit has you so tightly wound.”

Hermann glowered. "I am not as uptight as you think I am. I just understand the importance for time and place."

"Time and place? It's like, end of the fucking world here, Herms. What better time and place to rebel a little?" Newton's free arm was flailing as he spoke, managing to be extremely animated even from a prone position on the bed. It was...a bit adorable, Hermann's booze-addled brain supplied.

And perhaps it was the booze, or maybe Newton's words, or more than likely a combination of the two, but suddenly Hermann wanted to share his rebellion with someone, for once. What was the point of it all if no one knew about it? He wanted to show that he wasn't this tight-buttoned snob that Newton seemed to think him solely capable of being. He had never shown anybody, but he needed to show Newton right now, in this moment. Specifically, Newton.

Fingers shaking, Hermann started for the collar of his shirt. He popped the first button and then the next as Newton's eyes followed the movements, slowly growing wide.

"Uh...Hermann?"

He couldn't speak. If he did, he might change his mind. So instead, he dug into his quiet sense of control, balancing his cane against the desk and pulling his sweater vest over his head. Then he went back to his buttons. Once his shirt was open, he uncuffed the sleeves and yanked that off, tossing it on the floor with the sweater. He stood in his white v-neck undershirt, arms the most exposed they’d ever been in front of Newton and revealing the start of his rebellion. 

Black ink wound its way up Herman’s arms. Newton’s eyes were locked on him, his full attention taken by Hermann. It gave Hermann a sense of calm.

He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it up, revealing a torso full of tattooing. Pausing with the shirt bunched just below his chest, he saw Newton shoot up on the bed and swing both legs over the side. An empty beer can, kicked by Newton, skittered loudly across the floor, echoing along with Newton’s exclamation of, “What the fuck!”

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat. As the other man’s eyes pinned to the revealed bit of his stomach, Hermann felt the repressed attraction for him reignite in his veins. He’d fought so hard to get over his feelings for Newton, and here he was, pulling his shirt off with Newton enraptured, staring from his bed.

And then Newton wasn't on the bed any longer. He was standing in front of Hermann now, fingers trailing over the ink, greenish eyes inspecting the work carefully from behind his glasses. "These are...equations! And words?"

"Parts--" Hermann's voice was trapped in a soft, barely-heard strangle. He cleared his throat and tried again, Newton's finger tickling across his stomach and creating gooseflesh. "Parts of my dissertation. And graphs from my research on my back,” Hermann said and lifted the shirt completely off of himself.

"Your back!" Newton fumbled at Hermann's body, spinning him around to get a look. "Holy fuck, Hermann! This is...amazing. This is very unexpected. Tattoos, dude, seriously? And you never told me!" His voice was rising into the shrill squeak of excitement he got when discovering something groundbreaking.

Hermann hardly thought his habit of tattooing himself was groundbreaking. Certainly it didn't call for this level of excitement. The touching, the prodding, it was rather indecent. But then, it had been Hermann who'd taken to stripping down in the first place.

"A few tattoos and some piercings are not something to get so worked up over. You yourself have a myriad of them." Hermann's voice might have been a little pouty. It was difficult seeing Newton’s excitement and trying to quell deeper, budding feelings.

"P-piercing!" Newton squawked. "Did you say piercing?"

"Piercings. Plural," Hermann corrected. And then he was being spun around again. His leg twinged and he faltered, but Newton caught him and helped steady him. He still mumbled his displeasure, rubbing at his hip to ease the twinge.

"Where--" Newton didn't finish his question as his eyes locked on the bits of silver metal sticking horizontally through Hermann's nipples. "Fucking nipple piercings, Herms! Fuck me, as if I wasn't attracted to you enough and now you go and show me this!" 

Hermann noted that Newton's face was flushed, hands digging deep into his messy locks of hair. And then it hit him, what Newton had just said. "Attracted...to me?" Now, something deep in Hermann started bubbling to life. A dormant part of himself reared its head and peered out at the man’s admission. He was looking at Newton with a slightly changed perception, something that craved to show Newton just how much discipline he had over himself and his environment, world coming to an end or not.

"What?" Newton finally tore his eyes from Hermann's exposed body and up to Hermann's eyes. "Oh shit!" He flushed even brighter and then turned on his heels and went to march away from Hermann.

Not this time. Hermann had lost the man after a bad first meeting, he'd lost him when they had started to work together, he'd lost him during too many arguments in the labs. Hermann was not about to lose him now, at Hermann's most vulnerable and Newton's first tangible mention of attraction.

So Hermann grabbed the back of Newton's shirt and yanked. It worked. Newton halted, making a slight choking noise as the shirt cut across his throat. 

"What the hell, dude?" Newton spun back around, exasperated.

"Newton," Hermann growled. "Stand still and shut up a moment. I am trying to think." His voice was a low grumble now, eyes narrowed and locked on Newton's.

He saw something then, a flash in Newton's eyes and a stiffening of his posture. And Newton stood still. Quiet.

He had listened immediately. And that once-dormant feeling built itself even further in Hermann. He liked how quickly Newton snapped to attention. Hermann cast his voice low and commanding again. “Answer me with a yes or no, nothing more. Understand?”

“Yes,” Newton breathed out, body shaking.

Hermann watched Newton carefully, his posture, every facial tic. The man’s full attention was riveted on Hermann. Another sense of calm restraint rushed through him as he watched Newton shift nervously. “Everything is fine, Newton,” he said softly. When Newton nodded, he continued. “Do you find me attractive?”

“Yes.”

At his admission, Hermann smiled. Newton was still shaking slightly, but his dilated eyes were fixed on Hermann’s. “That’s good.” Herman reached out in the space between them and soothed his hands down Newton’s arms. “Have you ever contemplated being intimate with me?”

Newton had to swallow before answering this time. “Yes.”

Hermann had stepped out of his comfortable norm tonight, pushing his rebellion out of the unknown and into the seen. What was one more step? Newton was standing there, watching him just as quietly as he’d asked of him. No, just as he’d commanded. Waiting, breathing hitched in his chest, as if he was anticipating Hermann to keep taking control. Hermann watched his fists curl and uncurl, and Hermann wanted to take control. 

“Mm.” Hermann flicked his eyes down to Newton’s crotch, noting the tenting in his pants. “Would you,” he asked, leaning into Newton’s space and whispering in his ear, “like to see the other piercing I have?”

The long whine that Newton let out was cut off when Hermann put a hand in the back of his hair and tugged, exposing his neck to his mouth. Putting his lips to the skin there, he murmured, “That was not a yes or no, Newt.”

“Yes, fuck yes. Oh my god, I am dreaming. I am literally dying right now, holy shit. Another piercing?” Newton’s voice was a squeaky mess and it thrummed in Hermann’s head, showing him just how much Newton needed him, needed to hand himself over to Hermann. “Where?” His voice was so high at that point that Hermann nearly didn’t hear his question.

He’d imagined them together so many times, and yet this scenario had somehow not made it into his fantasies. Whatever natural draw they had to each other, Hermann had not thought that him commanding Newton would work so well, no matter how many times he’d pictured doing so. But it did. And it thrilled Hermann.

“Newton,” he spoke softly so that the man had to quiet down to hear him. “I need you to take a breath for me.” His jaw ticked to one side in a look that should have been familiar to Newton. It was one Hermann often wore in the midst of their arguing. He watched Newton suck in a breath, watched his eyes take a quick glance over Hermann’s body again. “Very good. Now, before we continue, I need you to understand that there is nothing you need to express or to explain to me. I’ve got you, and I need you to show me that you can control yourself for me. Yes or no to my questions, and most importantly, ‘stop’ if you are uncomfortable. Understand?”

Newton nodded.

“I need at least a yes or no, Newt.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Very good.” He patted Newton’s cheek. “Now, would you like to see my other piercing?”

“Yes.” This time, Newton spoke on an exhale, his body relaxing even while his eyes stayed bright with anticipation.

The absolute dominance of the situation allowed Hermann a certainty in his environment that he didn’t always have. It made his next action feel as natural as breathing. Undoing his dress pants, Herman stripped the restricting fabric of pants and briefs from himself. He stood upright once more, allowing Newton to look to his contentment. Hermann grasped his hardening cock and displayed the frenum piercing, the metal bar running under the head of his dick.

Newton’s eyes went so wide Hermann feared he might pop a blood vessel. He saw Newton’s jaw tighten, grind and then, “A dick piercing!” Newton’s exasperation broke through, and he bit his lip to stop his words from spilling forth again. He looked strung out already, fingers twitching at his sides, and that only heightened Hermann’s desire for him. 

Newton’s desire was clear in his eyes, but they’d had a few beers, so Hermann wanted a clear answer before he went any further. “Would you like to have sex with me, Doctor Geiszler?” The question, framed with the title, snapped Newton’s attention back up.

“Sex, with you? Uh, hell yes! I mean, if you want to. I didn’t think--” Newton grew nervous again, his tendency to fall into a word-spiral coming on hard again.

Hermann cleared his throat, trying to snap Newton from his clearly anxious state. “Take another breath.” A command this time, and one followed immediately. Hermann gave him a smile from the corner of his lips, jutting his chin in the air a bit as he looked down at Newton expectantly. Newton took another breath and settled. “Good. Now, please remove your clothes.” The words may have been polite, but the tone was cast low and deep.

Hermann watched as Newton jumped to follow his order. His typical spastic movements got in the way of how quickly he managed to get his buttons undone, the tie unstrung from his neck, but it was so very Newton that Hermann watched with a smirk. After a little more fumbling, interrupted by Newton looking up, chuckling through a toothy, nervous grin, he managed to get his shirt, tie, and pants in a pile on the floor. His hands hesitated at the lip of his boxers, cheeks burning scarlet under Hermann’s watchful eyes.

Lifting an eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest, Hermann waited. With his attention captured by Hermann’s look and his mouth gaping open, Newton finally yanked his boxers off, his glasses slightly askew on his face. His cock stood erect in the cold of the room, thick and not overly long, much like the rest of Newt.

Hermann let out a guttural sound of approval then reached over and plucked Newton’s glasses from his face. He set them gently aside on his desk then came back to Newton. “Kneel down in front of me. I think I should like to see what use your incessant mouth can be put to outside of driving me absolutely insane every day.”

“Well, the goal would still be to drive you insane, just, you know, differently.” Newton was grinning now as he dropped to his knees on the hard floor in front of Hermann.

The metal floor on his knees must have been uncomfortable, Hermann reasoned, but the man didn't seem to mind. He also still couldn't stop talking. Hermann found that he rather liked that about Newton; however, that wasn’t what he was going for tonight. Hermann wanted to continue giving orders, see just how well Newton could behave for him. "You really push the bounds of incessant. We will have to start finding new words to describe your stubborn ability to keep speaking." 

Newton shrugged. “Well, there’s one way to get me to--” 

And Hermann found that way. Taking hold of Newton’s hair again, he relished the whine it dragged from the man on his knees before the noise was entirely swallowed. Along with Hermann’s cock. And the way Newton’s lips wrapped around the shaft, sliding slick with saliva, was nothing short of obscene. Hermann was careful not to put too much weight on his bad leg as Newton worked his mouth on his cock. He didn’t want it to give out and accidentally hurt Newton. 

Hermann watched as Newton pulled his head back, swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, then flicked his tongue at the piercing. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Hermann and he groaned, fisting a hand into the mess of hair on Newton’s head. “That’s perfect, Newton. I always imagined you’d be good at this.” He soothed his hands through Newton’s hair as the man swallowed him back down again. It was such a gorgeous mess, and Hermann didn’t want to stop running his fingers through it.

He thrust lightly into the warmth of Newton’s mouth, watched the man hollow his cheeks and suck back down. He felt Newton’s tongue drag along the bottom of his shaft, a part of it always pressing at the piercing. He pressed his hips forward again and felt himself nudge the back of Newton’s beautiful throat. And as Hermann looked down into gorgeous green eyes, Newton relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the base of his dick.

Newton looked...fucking hot as he pulled off to take a proper breath, lips wet and glistening. “The bed,” Hermann groaned, tugging at Newton’s hair to pull him a little further from his cock. “I want you on the bed so that I can properly fuck you, Newt.”

Hermann liked the way Newton swelled when he used the shortened name. Hermann thought he would have to tuck that way to use in very specific situations were this--whatever it was--to continue.

The fervent, clumsy movements Newton made to get off the ground and onto the bed echoed the excitement Hermann felt. He could always count on the animations of Newton to show just what the man was feeling. Just because Hermann couldn’t calculate what those feelings would be beforehand didn’t mean Newton didn’t broadcast his emotions once he chose the ones to have. Hermann watched him now, lying on his back and fidgeting like he didn’t know how Hermann wanted him to position himself.

When Newton settled back against the pillows, Hermann gave a concise nod then turned to his desk drawer and pulled out a small container of lubricant and a condom. He took a breath and prepared himself to turn around and face whatever emotion Newton would have to this revelation. 

“Dude, for real?” Newton asked with a dopey grin on his face and an eyebrow high on his forehead. 

Hermann glowered at him. “Newton, that speaking thing you do? You’re doing it again. Did you know?”

“Well--”

“Newt.” He watched the man fall quiet again. “Would you like me to continue?”

And Newton’s mouth snapped shut once more. His cock twitched, sitting heavily against his stomach as he lounged. He looked for the world as though he were holding back a million retorts, but he held them, and Hermann rewarded him with a smile. Newton’s eyes closed lightly when Hermann reached over and placed a hand on his thigh. “Yes,” he managed and his body visibly relaxed once more.

Hermann had always suspected some dance would have to happen between them for something like this to work, but Newton had always seemed so confident in the lab, in their arguments. Hermann felt absolutely privileged to see this vulnerability in Newton now, to have it fade under his touch and direction.

“Good boy,” Hermann hummed and rubbed his thigh.

Newton smiled up at him and opened his eyes once more. Hermann stepped closer and ran his fingers up Newton’s leg even further, but he stopped before he reached his cock. His eyes flicked to his erection, and Hermann steadfastly hoped this would not be one night between them. There were so many things he wished to do to Newton’s body that would not fit in a single night of fun. For now, he contented himself with climbing onto the bed between Newton’s legs. He wanted to see what Newton looked like shattering to pieces while Hermann fucked him.

As Hermann repositioned him, Newton moved easily with the shifting, allowing Hermann to place them wherever he wished. Hermann shot his eyes to Newton’s again and had to ask one last time. “Newton, are you listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“Completely?” He dripped lubricant on his fingers and rubbed them together, warming the liquid. “This is very important, you understand.”

“Yes, I’m listening, Herms.” And he was. Hermann felt a thrill run up his spine at this knowledge. Newton’s entire being was focused on Hermann’s words and actions.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? Me fucking you, that is.”

Newton made a choking noise. “Uh, yeah dude. I’ve only thought of this exact thing like a billion times in the lab.”

Hermann smirked. “This exactly? Hmm, I’d had some rather...more risque scenarios in my own mind. Perhaps bending you over a workbench in the lab. Or put you in some lingerie that you'd wear beneath your awful, unprofessional attire all day just for me.” He gave a shrug and touched the tips of fingers to Newton’s ass, circling the tight ring of muscle. “I thought we might begin with something on the tamer side, but I hope that I am not the only imaginative one should we continue this dalliance.”

“Dalliance?” Newton snorted. And then he started to spiral again. There was a sweet sort of panic that lit his cheeks up red as he rambled. “I mean I can think of other scenarios, I just never, I mean this is--” he cleared his throat, his voice only getting more shrill in his panic. “See, Hermann, I didn’t think--”

“Newton.” Hermann didn’t need to be loud. As soon as he spoke, Newton's mouth closed and he took a deep breath. And then he took another as Hermann slowly pressed a finger inside of him.

He felt Newton shudder beneath him, and then the man was tossing his head back into the pillows and murmuring. Words that likely made absolutely no sense strung together the way Newton was doing, were Hermann actually able to make any of them out. He added another finger then curled them and brushed against Newton’s prostate, watching the man coming undone at his very touch--one leg arching up so his foot could press into the bed and let him thrust down on Hermann’s fingers. Crying out Hermann’s name. His cock leaking precum, smearing it along his belly as he rode Hermann’s fingers. Hermann’s own dick twitched anticipatorily, a heat growing in Hermann as he watched Newton writhing beneath him.

When his hunger for Newton became a constant heat in his belly, Hermann withdrew his fingers and slipped on a condom. He grabbed the base of his cock and watched Newton lick his lips as he, in turn, watched Hermann stroke himself a couple of times. Then he grabbed the leg that Newton had brought up and pushed him open further. He slid in close to Newton’s hips, lining up the head of his cock to Newton’s ass. “Good?”

“Yes,” Newton said.

Hermann buried himself so deeply inside of Newton that the man arched off the bed and a peal of high-pitched pleasure left his mouth.

“Holy shit, Hermann!” Newton spouted. He’d reached up and grabbed at Hermann’s arms, gripping him as Hermann slowly pulled back and then thrust in again, getting used to the feel of each other. “This is--I mean, I can’t believe this. Fuck, that feels good.” And his words slipped back to inarticulate nonsense.

Leaning down to capture Newton’s lips with his own, Hermann realized that this was their first kiss. In the midst of sex, they had their first kiss. It was warm, and soft, and perfect. Newton was rather good at kissing, if Hermann said so himself. Their lips caressed and opened to a deeper exploration. Hermann liked to map the stars, and he found himself wanting to map every inch of Newton’s mouth in much the same way. So he did.

Hermann’s hips snapped quicker now as he felt Newton’s muscles constricting about his cock. He lifted his mouth from Newton’s, wanting to see him. And he wanted to see if he could get Newton to climax untouched. Sitting back on his heels, he dragged Newton’s hips up and angled just so, trying to press along Newton’s prostate with each thrust. Newton dropped his hands from Hermann's arms to the bedspread. Hermann’s breathing was getting heavier, but so was Newton’s. The man’s words had become soft moans, punctuated at the top of each thrust. Hermann groaned, his jaw tightening and lips pulling away from his teeth in a pleased grimace.

One of Newton’s legs, the one not solidly in Hermann’s grasp, wrapped around Hermann’s back. His hands were still working in the sheets, but they writhed incessantly, twisting and untwisting. His chest was heaving, the mosaic of beautiful colors expanding and collapsing with each wrecked breath he took. Hermann liked the way their skin looked together, his own black ink swirls a contrast to the vibrant colors of Newton.

“Hermann!” Newton whined. “I’m, fuck, I’m really close.”

Hermann smiled, a triumphant swell in his chest at those words. “What do you need, Newt? Faster?”

“Uhn, yes. Just, a little harder.”

Ignoring the ache that was settling into his leg, Hermann braced himself better and quickened his thrusts. A sheen of sweat covered them both now, and Hermann snapped his hips harder, the sound of skin on skin reverberating through the small room. His eyes were locked on Newton’s face, and he was staring back. Newton’s brows furrowed, his mouth widened in an unheard scream, and then he was cumming and Hermann’s name passed over his lips in a repetition like some prayer.

Hermann’s own body warmed at the sight, and he followed after him with a grunt. He rode his orgasm out with a few long, slow thrusts inside of Newton before he settled back to just breathe a moment. Newton’s legs collapsed on either side of Hermann, and the movement jostled his sensitive cock. With a slight grimace, he pulled out of Newton and slipped off the condom, disposing of it in the metal trash can next to his bed.

Sinking down onto the bed as well, Hermann pulled Newton up to his chest, wrapping an arm around him. Newton moved to him without complaint, curling up against Hermann’s side. As they both lay there, breathing in the quiet florescence of the quarters, Newton’s fingers dragged across the ink on Hermann’s skin. It nearly tickled in this heightened state, but it also felt good. Too good for Hermann to have him stop.

Hermann had had sex with Newton Geiszler, holder of too many PhDs and too many of Hermann’s feelings. The man had stolen his heart so long ago, but Hermann was finally able to tell him about it now.

“I quite like you, you know,” he said, breaking the silence.

Newton snorted. “I hope so ‘cause we just fucked, and this would be really awkward if you hated me. I mean actually hated me.”

“No,” Hermann shook his head. “I don’t hate you. I’m glad that you were the one I showed my tattoos and piercings to.”

“Me too.” Newton turned over onto his side so that he could look up at Hermann. The new position reminded them of the mess that Newton’s orgasm had spilled on their torsos, and they both let out a groan. “Ugh, way for a moment to be ruined,” Newton laughed.

Hermann smiled. “Thus is our luck.” He liked the sound of Newton’s laughter in the enclosed space of his bedroom. It was definitely something he could get used to hearing. “It’s late. I shouldn’t think anyone would be up or in the showers.”

Newton perked up and jolted over the side of the bed, a sudden burst of more energy. “You better be suggesting we shower together because I am definitely not ready for this thing,” Newton flapped his arms between the both of them, “to be over yet.”

With a shake of his head, Hermann sat up a little slower. His leg ached, but he craved more time with Newton. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” So they gathered some towels and Hermann’s shower caddy.

He was right. No one was in the bathroom at this time, so they had privacy for their shower. Hermann stepped up first, pushing Newton gently to the side. “One moment.” He turned the water on, a hand under the spray as he worked it to the right temperature. “There,” he said and ushered Newton beneath the cascade of warmth. He stepped in with the man and shut the curtain. “How are you feeling, Newton? Sore at all?”

Newton looked up at Hermann with a soft confusion clouding his face in the way of a gentle frown. “I’m good.”

“Mm.” Hermann hummed and bent to pick up a bottle of shampoo. “Here, turn around.” He poured some out on his hand. When Newton hadn’t turned yet, he quirked an eyebrow up and then the man scurried to listen. Smiling, Hermann ran the shampoo through Newton’s hair, massaging at his scalp. Then he retrieved body wash and scrubbed the rest of Newton, putting each curve to memory.

“Can I?” Newton asked, holding up the shampoo. 

Hermann smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He turned and let Newton wash his hair as well. 

When the water started to get cold, they finally pulled themselves away from the showers. Wrapped in towels, they hurried back to Hermann’s room, luckily not seen by anyone. Newton pulled his boxers back on once they were inside, and Hermann got into a pair of his pajama bottoms, forgoing the top at Newton’s insistence. They climbed into the bed together, blankets at their hips so that Newton could go back to tracing the tattoos. Again at his insistence. 

It was quiet for a while, but Newton could only last so long in silence. “I can’t believe you have tattoos. And piercings. Hermann, your dick is pierced!”

“Mm,” Hermann hummed, a fondly indignant grin on his face. “Yes, I know.”

“And you like me!” Newton flattened his hand on Hermann’s chest, a finger playing at one of the nipple rings.

A soft thrum ran through Hermann's body at the feeling. “A universal mystery, I know.” He pulled his arm in, tugging Newton with it, and put a kiss to the top of his head. “Though, I’m rather surprised to find you like me as well.”

“Of course I do. You’re brilliant, you’ve got that accent, you can keep up with my teasing and give it right back. Plus,” Newton chuckled and flicked the nipple piercing, drawing a gritted gasp from Hermann. “You’re hot.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I don’t know--”

“I do know. And you are.”

“Fine, as you say.” They fell quiet again, curling up closer. Hermann tugged the blankets higher and turned the bedside lamp off. “You know. I was thinking about another piercing.”

He thought it would be easy enough to hide a tongue piercing, get a clear ball for the top to wear when at work, switch to the metal top in private. He heard Newton make a squeak of interest.

“Tongue piercing. What do you think?”

Judging by the sound that escaped Newton, it was a very good idea.


End file.
